Boba Fett vs Star Lord
Boba Fett vs Star Lord is ZombieSlayer23's 6th Episode of his 6th Season. It pits Boba Fett from Star Wars and Star Lord from Marvel. Description They would do almost everything for money! Which space-traveling bounty hunter with very impressive feats and guns will come out on top? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! NO RESEARCH! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight Star Lord danced through the day with Gangnam Style. He nears closer and closer to the artifact he has been searching for for years. The Golden Glow. The Golden Glow was a yellow ball that could grant anyone anything they wanted just by touching the ball. Star Lord stopped dancing for a few seconds and turned to his right. To his right was the Golden Glow placed on a stone chair. Star Lord grinned and started dancing to his right until he reached the Golden Glow and extended his hand to touch the ball. Instead of receiving a flow of energy and power throughout his body, he received a punch in the gut. Star Lord stumbled backwards but quickly regained his footing. Peter turned to his right to face Boba Fett. Boba: The Golden Glow is mine. Back off for die. Peter grabbed his gun and pointed it at Boba. Peter: Then I guess it's time to get suicidal! FIGHT! Peter and Boba both blasted energy from their guns at one another, but both dodged the attacks. Peter activated his leg rockets and fired himself at Boba. Peter decided his first attack was to butt the back of his gun into Boba's helmet, followed up with a boost from his right rocket leg into Boba's croch. Boba yelled in pain and grabbed his spot in pain, giving Star Lord the chance to charge up another blast from his rocket legs and charge up a blast from his gun. When Boba finally looks up, he is kicked hard in the face and is blasted backwards by a massive blast of water. Boba flies backwards into the wall and groans in pain. Star Lord blasts himself at Boba and starts socking him in the face multiple times before landing an Axe Kick into Boba's head, blasting the Bounty Hunter into the ground, forming a small crater around Boba's body. Peter: Woah! I didn't know I could form a crater! Boba gritted his teeth and launched himself into the air. He rapidly fired blasts from his gun downwards at Peter, whom tried to dodge most of the blasts, but unfortunately, most of the blasts hit Peter. Against Peter's helmet the blasts felt like hard punches, which caused him to stumble backwards in his tracks. Boba took this as his chance to lunge at Peter and start to tie him around with his metal rope. Eventually, Peter was completely tied up with the rope, giving Boba the chance to fly into the air thanks to his rocket. Boba reached Mount Jefferson and started to bash Peter into the mountain with the rope. While Boba continued to bash Peter against the mountain, Peter pulled out his Element Gun and turned it to fire. He then fired it at the rope, melting the rope at once and setting Peter free. Boba stared in shock as Peter blasted himself at Boba and started rapidly punching the Bounty Hunter at once. Boba tried to fire some missiles at Peter, but Peter used his Wind to fire the missiles back at the Bounty Hunter. Boba dodges 2 of the missiles but the final missiles places itself into Boba's jetpack, causing his jetpack to explode and him to tumble down the mountain slope and into a grassy terrain. Peter: Try and keep up! Peter landed next to Boba and grabbed his head, placing his gun right at Boba's helmet. Peter smirked and tried to pull the trigger, but he was too late. Boba had kneed Peter in the gut and shot him in the arm. Peter yelled in pain and dropped his gun, giving Boba the chance to finish him off. Boba grabbed Peter and leaned forward, revealing his missiles aimed right at Peter. Boba: The bounty is mine. Boba fires all 3 missiles at Peter, all 3 hitting its target and revealing nothing but blood left on it's target. K.O Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Boba Fett!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017